


Fireman's Carry

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Hermione was going to read. Fred has other plans.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Fireman's Carry

Fred peeked his head around the doorway. He found her. Not that she was actually hiding, or anything.

Hermione stood in their home office with her back to the door, and stared at the bookshelf with her hands on her hips.

He remained unnoticed and carefully tiptoed toward her, not making a sound. Once he was close enough, he struck. Fred wrapped a nimble arm around her waist, and flung her over his shoulder.

“Fred!” Hermione squealed. “What are you doing?”

“Taking you back to my cave. Obviously.” Fred chuckled.

“I was going to read this afternoon.” Hermione half-heartedly protested.


End file.
